


telltale signs

by kickcows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Feels, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Tony is approached by Steve, who has noticed something going on with Peter.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135
Collections: Starker and More Discord Challenges





	telltale signs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkSparx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSparx/gifts).



> This is my second prompt challenge fill for the discord server I'm on. :) Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: Another Avenger sees bruises on Peter's body but it's been too long since his last patrol to be from that.

* * *

Tony walks into the common area and sees Steve sitting at the table, a cup of coffee being ignored in his hands. “Cap? You okay?” He asks, hoping he’s not startling the normally quiet man. “You look like someone kicked your puppy. That didn’t happen did it?” 

“What? No.” Steve looks at him, then returns looking at the cup still sitting in his hands. “I need to ask you something, but I don’t think it’s appropriate for me to say it out here. Can we go to your office, or workshop?” 

His curiosity piqued, he nods his head. “Sure. Follow me.” He waits for Steve to dump the coffee, then heads back to his workshop, as it’s closer than his actual office at the compound. As soon as the door is closed, he turns to Steve. “Hey, Friday? Blackout protocol.” 

“You got it, boss.” 

He sees Steve’s shoulders drop. “Thank you.” 

“I could tell this is something you want off the record. What’s up?” He asks, taking a seat on the edge of his bench, as he watches Steve putz around. “Ah, ah. Don’t touch that.” He warns him, afraid that he’ll accidentally make something go off that he isn’t supposed to. 

“I need to ask you about Peter.” 

His stomach drops at the mention of his young lover, and the newest member of the Avengers. “What about him? He didn’t do something he wasn’t supposed to, did he?” 

“You’re….” 

“What, Steve? What is it?” He tries to remain calm, but the way Steve keeps avoiding his eyes, he’s beginning to wonder if something else is going on here. 

“We’ve noticed that Peter has unexplained bruises on his body.” Tony’s eyes widen. “You haven’t been….I mean, what you two do behind closed doors is your own business, but you’re not-” 

Tony holds his hand up. “Are you suggesting that I’m beating up Peter?” 

“Are you?” Steve finally makes eye contact with him. “Tony, if that’s how you like to be, fine. Again, none of my business but-” 

“You’re damn right, it’s none of your business.” Tony turns away from him. “I thought I was the only one that saw them.” He mutters quietly, beginning to pace back and forth. 

“So, you’ve seen them too.” 

“Of _course_ I have. We sleep together when he comes up here.” Tony sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s not me, Steve. I would never harm him like that. Sure - we might have some rough sex, but I would _never_ lay a hand on him that would cause bruises like that.” 

“Have you asked him about them?” 

“He deflects me every single time.” He drops his hand and looks over at Steve. “Do you want to talk to him?” 

The designated leader of their team shakes his head. “No, because we’re not close. You need to sit him down and talk to him. If he won’t answer, that’s a problem. We need to know who’s doing this to him.” 

“Agreed.” Tony nods his head. “I’ll see what I can do.” 

Again, he notices Steve’s shoulders drop. “Thank you, Tony. We care about him. If someone is hurting him?” 

“I know.” He watches as Steve goes to the door. “He’s coming up here this afternoon after his last class. I’ll be sure and bring it up to him, okay?” 

“Please do. Let me know how it goes?” 

“I will.” He gives a nod as Steve leaves his workshop. Picking up an Allen wrench, he starts to toss it up and down, wondering how he’s going to talk about this subject to not offend his young lover. Steve is right - they have to make sure no one is hurting him. 

***

Sweat clings to both of their bodies, Tony breathing hard as he carefully slips out of Peter, who rolls onto his side with a breathless laugh. “I needed that.” Peter looks up at him, his smile reaching his eyes. “Like, yesterday.” 

“You couldn’t come up here then.” He reminds him, as he grabs the towel he’d brought into the bedroom for this occasion, and began to clean up Peter. He could see a few dark bruises that were starting to heal on his upper arm, and figures there’s no time like the present to talk to him about this. “What happened?” He gently touches one, and sees Peter wince. 

“It’s nothing.” 

Peter starts to shrink in on himself, closing himself off to him. _Not today_. Tony touches his shoulder, and shakes his head. “Don’t do that. You trust me enough to let me have a relationship with you. The least you could do is be honest with me, and tell me what’s going on.” 

“It’s _nothing_ , Tony.” Peter emphasizes the word. “I just, I hit-” 

“Nuh-uh.” He shakes his head. “That’s bullshit. You don’t just hit something, and walk away with a bruise like that. Those are _fingerprints_ , Peter.” He points to the distinct bruises that look like someone had grabbed him too hard. “And it’s not the first time these have shown up on your body. Now, I’m going to ask you again - what _happened_.” 

His lover gets quiet, and then he sees tears start to fall onto his cheeks. “Please don’t get mad at me, Mr. Stark.” 

“Oh, sweetheart.” He shakes his head, and pulls him into his arms. “I won’t. I can’t ever get mad at you.” He holds Peter, who is continuing to cry softly. “Talk to me, baby. What’s happening that I don’t know about?” 

“One of May’s friends…” Peter’s breath hitches. “H-He’s real nice, right? But if you do something wrong, he gets very upset, very quickly.” 

“You’re telling me he beats you up??” All Tony can see right now is red. There’s no way that a friend is doing this to him. “Why don’t you fight back?” 

“You know why I can’t!” 

He sighs, his heart breaking at that comment. “Peter - if it’s self defense, you have every right to use your super human strength to make it stop. In fact, if this happens again? I insist on it.” 

“I can’t, Tony. If May finds out-” 

“She probably already knows.” Tony sees real fear appear in Peter’s eyes. “If Steve Rogers notices them, then I can guarantee your Aunt has seen these bruises.” 

“She’s going to hate me…” Peter’s bottom lip starts to tremble. He cups his cheek, and watches as the dam breaks again, more tears falling from his young lover’s eyes. “I don’t want her to be upset with me…” 

“Shhh…” He whispers, holding Peter against his chest. “She won’t, sweetheart. Don’t worry, okay? Look - do you want me to have a little talk with him? I’m sure Steve wouldn’t mind having a word with him either.” 

“N-No.” 

“Peter.” 

Brown eyes stare up at him. “No. I can do it. It doesn’t happen often.” 

“It happens often enough that two people have seen them.” Tony returns his stare. “I know this won’t be an easy conversation, but you of all people should be able to handle a situation like this. Just because it’s someone close to May doesn’t mean they’re a good person. They’re clearly not if they rough you up like this.” 

“He apologizes.” 

“They always do.” 

“I don’t want him to hurt me anymore.” 

Hugging him close to his body, Tony calmly begins to run his fingers through his hair. “I know, baby. It’s going to be okay. I promise, we’re going to make sure you’re safe and sound. If that means having to be present for a little bit to make sure he’s not doing anything he shouldn’t be doing, then that’s what we’ll do.” 

“D-Do you mean it?” 

“Of course.” Glancing down at Peter, he sees him staring up at him, now with hope in his eyes. “No one deserves to be treated like that. Even if it’s family. Understand? In times like this, you are absolutely allowed to use your powers.” 

“But-” 

“No, Peter.” Tony shakes his head. “I need to hear you say it. Tell me you understand that you can fight back when it’s something like this. Even if it’s not an even match, that doesn’t matter. Your health and well-being are above that bullshit.” 

“I understand.” Peter nods his head, then sinks back against his chest. “C-Can we not talk about this anymore? I just want to hang out with you right now.” 

He kisses the top of his head, then slowly lowers the both of them to be laying more comfortably on the bed. “Sure, sweetheart. We can do whatever you want.”

“Thank you.” 

Tony kisses him again, and soon they return to doing what they had been doing a few minutes prior. Nothing like kisses and more sex to take away the terrible taste of acknowledged abuse. 

***

“That him?” Steve asks, the two of them standing in the shadows of a building while they watch Peter greet the asshole that’s been leaving the marks on his body. 

“Yep.” Tony narrows his eyes. The guy looks like a nice guy, but makes his skin crawl. “I told Peter that he has permission to beat the shit out of him if he tries to hurt him again.” 

“Do you think he-” 

Steve stops talking as they both witness an exchange almost happen. It looks like the gentleman isn’t happy with what Peter had been saying to him, and tries to grab his arm in the same position that Tony always noticed those small bruise marks. Peter acts this time, and is quick to rip the man’s hand away from his arm, and hold it at an angle that Tony knows from experience hurts like a bitch. He sees the man mouth ‘Sorry’, and then Peter holds it there for a little longer before letting go. The man turns away and heads in the opposite direction, then Peter looks over at where they’re standing and raises a hand up. 

“Shit.” Tony swears under his breath. “He wasn’t supposed to see us.” 

“Too late.” Steve holds his hand up in greeting, as Peter crosses the street to join the two of them. “Hey, Pete.” 

“Hi, Cap! Mr. Stark.” Peter looks at him, a shy smile on his face. “I don’t think he’s going to be hurting me anymore.” 

“That’s good news.” Tony feels relief pour into his body as he sees Peter looking more energetic than he’s seen him in a long while. “I’m proud of you, Peter.” 

“Thank you.” His young lover shifts his weight back and forth. “Listen, I gotta go patrol now. But I’ll see you guys this weekend? Captain Rogers? Thank you for approaching Tony. I’m sorry I didn’t take care of it myself before.” 

“It’s okay. I understand it’s a tricky situation to be in. We just want to make sure you’re okay.” Steve smiles, and nods his head. “Have a good patrol. Tony? We ready to head back?” 

“We are.” He looks at Peter, then pulls him into a hug. “Be good.” He whispers into his ear, then presses a kiss to his cheek. “See you soon, sweetheart.” 

“Bye, Tony.” Peter kisses his cheek, then takes off down the block. 

“Think he’ll be okay?” Steve asks him, as they walk back to where he parked his car. 

“If I see any more bruises, I’ll take care of the asshole myself.” Tony unlocks the car, and sees Steve grin. 

“I know you will.” 

No one deserves to be treated like that, especially not his lover. He knows that Peter will be better off now, and hopefully will only sport bruises from their own fun times together in the bedroom. But those will be in a non visible place, because what fun would that be if they weren’t? With that thought in mind, Tony turns the car on, and starts the drive back to the compound. 


End file.
